


A te ribid

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Csak szex, Just Sex, Lesbian Mal (Disney), Leszbikus Mal, M/M, Nagyon SOK káromkodás!, Nemi erőszak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornó történet nélkül, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Szégyentelen mocsok, Translation, fordítás, jaylos, káromkodás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Carlos erőszak áldozata lesz, miközben hazafelé tart majd Jay elszórakoztatja egy kicsit elalvás előtt. Malnek is kijut a meglepetésekből.Gyerekek, ez pornó, én meg nagyon rossz vagyok az összefoglalókkal.***FORDÍTÁS (Dear IvyNyx, thank you for your permission!)





	A te ribid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999985) by [IvyNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx). 



> Hellóka! Pár fontos dolog!  
> 1\. Cameron Boyce, aki a Disney filmjeiben Carlos-t játsza, sajnálatos módon elhunyt egy roham következtében, amely egy már orvosi kezelés alatt álló betegsége eredménye képpen következett be. Elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy vajon tiszteletlenség-e ilyen művet fordítani, mivel Cameron nem régen távozott közülünk, de arra következtetésre jutottam, hogy a színész megformálja a karaktert, ám a rajongók gyúrjták ezer és egy féle részletességűre. Így ezt én nem érezném tiszteletlenségnek, csupán egy plusz darabbal kiegészítésének Carlos karakterének végtelen számú alternatív univerzumainak a sorát.  
> Nyugodj Békében Cameron Boyce!  
> Köszönünk mindent és köszönjük, hogy eddig velünk voltált!  
> 2\. Az egészet azért írta le az eredeti író, mert a "Carlos-t megerőszakolják" elem nem tudott sehogyan sem kimenni a fejéből ezért aztán ki kellett írnia magából, nehogy belekeverje a többi történetébe, és valamelyiket elrontsa vele. Így hát kiírta magából.  
> 3\. Ez az utolsó, ígérem. Alapból ennyire kényes témákat nem választok, mert sok embernek nem tetszhetnek, és ezzel tisztában is vagyok, de gyerekek, ilyen karakteralkotást, meg atmoszférateremtést nagyon kevés történetnél láttam, és egyszerűen lenyűgözött a tény, hogy mennyire normális ként kezelik azt a szigeten - ebben az alternatív univerzumban - ha valakit megerőszakolnak. Ez az író zseniális a karakterekkel meg az atmoszférával és remélem ezt majd sikerül nektek is átadnom. :D  
> Jó olvasást!

Carlos ordított és próbálta kirántani magát a támadói kezéből, de sajnos a falnak szegezve végezte, ahova egy másik személy kente fel, akit szintén nem látott. Átkozta a saját ostobaságát, amiért túl későig maradt Mallel és Jay-jel, majd nem engedte, hogy valamelyikőjük hazakísérje. Ők a város központkában laktak, míg Carlos nagyjából a külvárosi részen. Ez nem volt valami hosszú séta, de egy szigeten, ami tele volt bűnözőkkel Carlos kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy minden séta túl hosszú volt.

\- Hát mit találtunk itt? Egy elveszett báránykát, ami elkóborolt a nyájtól? - kérdezte valamelyikük.

Egy másik felhorkantott. - Még annál is jobb, ez az, amelyik Demóna lánya után lohol, a nőiesebbik.

\- Hm, ez egy szórakoztató este lesz - mondta az első.

Carlos tudta, hogy a helyzeten most eszkalálódott rosszból borzasztóvá. Túl messze volt már, hogy felhívja magára Mal figyelmét, de Jay elég közel lakott, ha valahogy szólni tudna az idősebbik fiúnak biztosan a segítségére sietne. A terve dugába dőlt mikor két ujj szétfeszítette a száját és egy labda szerű dolgot tuszkoltak a fogai közé. Egy bőr pánttal olyan szorosan rögzítették a gömböt a feje körül, hogy felmerült Carlosban, hogy véletlen ki fogják tépni a haját. A szájpercken keresztül átkozódott, tudta, hogy erre nagyon rábaszott, átvitt értelemben, gyakorlatilag meg őrá fognak nemsokára. Érezte, ahogyan az egyik támadója felemelte és ő egyből megpróbálta kikaparni a szemét. Beszélni nem tudott, de még nem kötözték meg. A szabadulási kísérletének véget vetettek mikor valaki hátulról elkapta a csuklóit és kishíján elroppantotta őket a markában.

\- A kibaszott kis féreg megkarmolt!

\- Te vagy a barom hogy elengedted a kezét.

\- Tökmindegy, majd a szűz kis segge megfizet érte.

Carlos hirtelen hálás volt a szájpecekért, ahogyan hangosan elnevette magát, talán törékeny iskolás-fiú volt, de nagyon nem szűz. A sötét utcán a támadók félreérthették a hangot, és azt hihették, rémült kiáltás volt.

\- Pontosan, picinyem, mára miénk a segged.

Carlos érezte, hogy bekötik a szemét, majd az egyik támadója elkiáltotta magát, hogy kapcsolják fel a lámpákat. Érezte a kés hidegét a hasán, ahogyan levágták róla a felsőjét.

\- Talán nem is szűz. Vajon ki törhette be nekünk? - csodálkozott az egyik barom. Carlos vigyorgott a szájpecek alatt, tudta, hogy a mellkasát szerelmi hatarpások és kiszívott foltok borítják. Ajándék Jay-től. Komolyan azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak láthatná a támadóit, hogy a pasija majd személyesen állhasson rajtuk bosszút. De tudni azt, hogy a reményük, hogy egy szüzet fogtak teljesen megbukott, egy épp elég győzelem volt felettük abban a pillanatban. Egy kemény felületre dobták és megkötözték. Carlos azt tippelte, hogy egy asztalra, de valahogy mégis más lehetett. Egyikük csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát de nem vett róla tudomást, ha reakciót akarnak belőle kicsikarni, hát akkor jó sokáig kell próbálkozniuk.

Egy rántással a nadrágját is letépték róla.

\- A kölyök nem akar tudomást venni rólunk, de van valamim, amiről majd muszáj lesz.

Ezzel hallotta, ahogyan az asztal nyikorog, majd a lábait széthúzták és ott biztosították őket újra. Egy pillanattal később az enyhe fájdalom megérkezett és Carlos csak nevetni akart, Jay nagyobb volt ennél a csavónál. Miközben ez az erőszaktevő belé löködte magát Carlos csak elképzelte, ahogyan Jay besétál és arcon röhögi a srácot a mérete miatt meilőtt kiveri belőle a szart it.

\- Valaki jól kilazította ezt a kis kurvát - mondta a férfi, aki mögötte állt.

\- Valószínűleg Jafar kölke, az a gyerek megbasz mident, ami mozog... bár ez nem egészen tűnik úgy, mintha mozogna. - Hogy illusztrálja a mondaivalóját megragadta Carlos egyik mellbimbóját és erősen megcsavarta. A fiú háta felemelkedett a kemény felületről és a farka megugrott.

\- Oh ez az, keményen szereted, nem igaz? Asszem ezen tudunk segíteni - mondta ugyanaz a hang mielőtt egyszerre mindkét mellbimbójával megismétete volna az előző műveletet.

Carlos megpróbálta figyelmen kívól hagyni őket, a gyönyört és a fájdalmat, ami összefontódva egymással szépen lassan részegítették meg. Ezek a semmirekellő szararcok még nem is tudtak jól dugni, egy tinédzser jobban teljesít náluk. Érezte a féfit a fenekében egyre rendszertelenebbül lökni, majd belé élvezett és el is lépett onnan, hogy egy másik azonnal a helyére lépjen.

Carlos kis öniróiával megállapította, hogy na igen, ez volt az, amire számított. A csípőjét durván markoló kezek szorították ahogy egy Jay-nél szélesebb pasi lökte mélyre magát Carosba. Kifejezetten örült neki, hogy egész jól uralkodik a teste felett, ugyanis egy fél merevedéstől eltekintve abszolút nem volt hajlandó jelét adni annak, hogy akárhogyan is hatni tudtak rá. Sokkal gyorsabban, mint az előző faszi, ő is ellőtte a tartályát, majd tovább állt.

\- Semmi állóképesség. - Ez volt az, aki Mal barátjaként felismerte, úgy tűnik nem beszélt sokat. - Ha azt akarod, hogy szenvedjenek, magadnak kell csinálnod. - Most már a hang pontosan mögüle jött. Carlos felmorgott mikor két ujjat keményen belé mélyesztett, majd azonnal ki is rántotta őket.

\- Semmi vér, semmi. Ti vagytok a világ leghasznavehetetlenebb erőszaktevői! - Carlos Jasper-re és Horace-ra gondolt. Az a kettő reménytelen volt. Hirtelen a fenekét mintha csak szilánkokra robbantotta volna a fájdalom, és egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy bárki is volt mögötte, egyszerre négy ujját felnyomta neki. A farka megrándult ahogyan a fájdalom és a gyönyör keveredett. Ahogyan Carlos érezte a férfi ujjperceit átpattanni a záróizmán olyan fájdalmat érzett, amiről tudta, hogy vért jelent.

\- Így már jobb, egy kis vértől minden jobb lesz.

Carlos megint nevetni akart, ez annyira egy sziget mottó volt. Ahogyan a hapi könyörtelenül a öklözésre váltott a farka a hasához emelkedve rángatózott, mert legjobb próbálkozása ellenére is valami egyszerűen túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy ignorálja.

\- Nézzétek a pöcsét. A beteg kis fasz még itt élvezkedik!

Hirtelen a segge ismét üres volt. - Ebben semmi szórakoztató nincs. Se siránkozás se könnyek. Bazmeg, itt véreztetjük, erre meg merevedése lesz. Ez a kölök pont anniyra elbaszott agyilag, mint az anyja. Oldozzuk el és dobjuk ki az utcára, találunk majd másik kiskölköt, aki elég bátor ahhoz, hogy egyedül menjen haza.

Carlos meglepetten felkiáltott a szájpecekbe, mikor lerántották az asztalról és a jeges víz megütötte a bőrét. Érezte, ahogyan a vért és a gecit lemossák a lábairól és ezúttal arra kényszeítik, hogy sétáljon az ajtóig amint a kezei újra a halálos szorításba kerülnek vissza. Egy percig sétál nagyjából, mikor előre lökik és ő pedig mezteleül esik a térdeire a sárba. Érezte még, ahogyan egy kupac ruhaanyag a feje hátulján landol, mielőtt az ajtót hangosan becsapják előtte. Lehúzta magáról a szemkötőt és kiakasztotta a szájpecket, majd ezeket eltette a nadrágja zsebébe. A haját ott dörzsölgette, ahol a szájpece szíjja megtépte. A szexjátékok ritkák voltak a szigeten, így Jay biztosan megőrül majd, ha meglátja Carloson valamelyiket.

Felöltözött, kinyújtókodott majd elindult hazafelé, végigosont az árnyékok között, és felmászott az egyik ereszen. A segge nagyon fájt, és még egy jó orgazmusa sem sült ki belőle. Hangtalanul lopakodva a háztetőkön hirtelen megtorpant, ahogyan látta, hogy valaki az ő ablaka alatt fekszik, de egy pillanattal később ismét közelíteni kezdett, majd amikor odaért, finoman bordán böködte az ott fekvő alakot a lábával.

\- Mi a büdös francot akarsz? - kérdeze a forma álomittasan, mielőtt felnézett volna, hogy megnézze, ki ébresztette fel. - Oh, C, te vagy az, mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Jöttem, hogy biztosan ne keveredjél bajba.

\- Rólam beszélünk, egy bajmágnes vagyok - mondta Carlos ahogyan belepattant a pasija ölébe. - Belefutottam három életképtelen erőszaktevőbe...

\- Micsináltál?! - kapta fel a fejét Jay egyből.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy életképtelen. Hát, megdugtak, de felcseszték magukat rajta, hogy nem reagáltam, aztán meg amikor meg már reagáltam, akkor meg nem értékelték a merevedésem. Szóval jól vagyok - mondta Carlos ajkait játékosan lebiggyesztve.

Jay szájon csókolta szerelmét és a keze lecsúszott a fiú nadrágjának az elejére, ahol már gyorsan formálódott egy kis domborulat pasija figyelme alatt.

\- Őrült vagy - vigyorgott Jay fülig szerelmesen és vágytól izzó szemmel Carlosra. - Mit szólnál, ha felmennénk a faházba, hogy, értékeljük a merevedésedet.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogyan a fahát ajtaja bezáródott Carlos Jay csípője köré fonta a lábait. Az ajkaik vad csókban találkoztak. A nyelveik összegabalyodtak és Carlos csak még jobban Jay csípőjének feszítette magát, és fesztelenül nyögött, ahogyan keménységük összedörzsölődött.

Nadrágot le és a kanapéra, most - mondta Carlos. Amíg Jay ezzel volt elfoglalva a szőke kivette a szájpercek a nadrágja zsebéből és magára tette mielőtt ő maga is levette volna a nadrágját és lovagló ülésben Jay csípőjére ült.

\- Azt a kurva, ez annyira szexi - morgott Jay. - Ajándék a barátaidtól?- kérdezte.

Carlos bólintott, majd lenyúlt maguk közé és egy folyékony mozdulattal tövig merítette magában Jay-t. Jay mélyen nyögött és hagyta a száját elkalandozni szerelme nyakán és mellkasán, maga után hagyva még több harapásnyomott és kiszívott foltot. Egy perc után elkezdi ingerelni pasija farkát. Csak pár simítás, aztán abbahagyta, míg Carlos lovagolt rajta.

\- Nem is vagy még laza sem, azok a barmok nagyon szerencsétlenek lehettek.

Carlos bólintott és próbálta visszaterelni a farkához Jay kezét. Ismét csak pár ingerlő húzás után Jay keze ismét elvándorolt, kérges ujjai Carlos mellkasát és mellbimbóját ingerelték. Carlos szabadon nyögött a kis labdán keresztül.

\- Ezt hangot sosem unom meg. Mondd baby, így nyögtél azoknak a szemeteknek is?

Carlos megrázta a fejét, nem.

\- Jó fiú. Bármennyire is izgató ez a kis ladba, a szád még élvezetesebb lenne - mondta Jay miközben felnyúlt, hogy kiakassza a szíjat. Jay lehúzta a szőkéről és Carlos azonnal megtámadta a nyakát és dühös-vörös nyomokat hagyott maga után, ahogyan ajkai és fogai ostromolták az érzékeny bőrt.

Jay közéjük nyúlt és keményen megcsavarta Carlos mellbimbóit. A szőke hátravetette a fejét és felnyögött. - Extra érzékenység mára. Szintén ajándék a faszkalapoktól.

Jay vigyorgott és még keményebbet rántott, előidézve ezzel egy újabb, mély torokból jövő nyögést. Carlos még vadabban lovagolta őt erre. Másik kezével Jay Carlost kezte el simogatni.

\- Bárcsak megköszönhetném nekik személyesen, pont azelőtt, hogy megölném őket, amiért meg merték érinteni ami az enyém. - Carlos nyögött, imádta, amikor Jay ilyen birtokló volt. Jay lecsapott, szájával egy hatalmas szívásnyomot hagyott Carlos nyakán ott, ahol a pólónak lehetetlen eltakarnia. Válaszként Carlos Jay hátába mélyesztette a körmeit.

\- Enyém - hörögte Jay, ahogyan igyekezett az orgazusig juttatni Carlost. Ő maga már közel járt, és vele együtt akart elmenni.

\- A tied, mindig a tied. Olyan közel vagyok, olyan jó - nyögte Carlos. A két fiú egy ritmusban lökte a csípőjét egymás felé majd Jay megmerevedett, ahogyan Carlosba lövellte a magját, egy pillnatattal később pedig Carlos Jay mellkasára omlott, kábultan zihálva, ahogyan mindkettejük hasát fehérre festette élvezete bizonyítékával. - Oh, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg - nyöszörgött a szőke.

\- Igen, basztunk, megint - vigyorgott Jay, ahogyan lassan elkezdett a testébe visszaszivárogni az élet.

\- Olyan rohadtul szeretlek - motyogta Carlos, ahogyan Jay-be kapaszkodott és közel vonta magához.

\- Én is szeretlek, te vagy a legjobb dolog, ami történhetett velem ezen a kibaszott, lebegő vesztőhelyen - mondta Jay, ahogyan magával húzta Carlost, hogy vele együtt feküdjön el a kanapén. Mindeketten a másikat ölelve merültek álomba.

***

\- Azt a rohadt életbe! Ti ketten olyan vagytok, mint az isten verte nyulak! - visított Mal másnap reggel, mikor felmászott a faházba, hogy megkeresse Carlost. - Esküszöm, hogy hogyha még egyszer segget, golyókat vagy farkat kell látnom, sikítani fogok!

Jay csupán ránevetett közös barátjukra. Mal leszbukis volt ugyan, de meleg legjobb barátokkal több farkat látott, mint a legtöbb heteró csaj.

**Author's Note:**

> Írjatok nyugodtan kívánságokat, hogy miket fordítsak, fandomot, párosítást, Addition Tag-et, akármit, szeretném hallani, amit szeretnétek olvasni legközelebb.  
> Kérlek, hagyjatok kommnetet, hogy hogy tetszett ez a kis szösszenet, esetleg szíveket is, ha úgy érzitek.  
> Legyen mindekinek szép napja! :D


End file.
